


Sunshine

by ShortDark_Sire (Dark_Sire)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: BAMF Elia Martell, Elia Martell Deserves Better, Elia Martell Lives, F/F, Lyanna Stark Lives, Smut, The Summer Isles (ASoIaF)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:29:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24477229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Sire/pseuds/ShortDark_Sire
Summary: Rhaegar for all the wrongs he had committed smuggling Elia Martell out of a war-stricken capital to a forsaken tower in Dorne wasn't one of them.
Relationships: Elia Martell/Lyanna Stark, Elia Martell/Rhaegar Targaryen (Past)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 45





	1. Mother

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I'll be posting short stories from this name.

Rhaegar for all the wrongs he had committed against her smuggling her out of a war-stricken capital to a forsaken tower in Dorne was one good thing he did before he had perished on the river of Trident.

She had hated Lyanna Stark with all her heart when Rhaegar had run off with her but seeing her on the birthing bed sweating and screaming she looked no older than a child. A child who was wronged by Rhaegar.

She had helped the girl through the birth of Rhaegar's child the girl still hadn't realised who she was unless she was abusing her husband in all slangs she knew knowing she was the Princess of Dorne which was unlikely. She would be lying if she said she wasn't enjoying all the swearing against Rhaegar.

The prophecy Rhaegar had run off for the Visenya he longed for was nought but madness she was never more sure of it as she held the black haired babe in her arms.

The girl slowly cooed at the babe in her arms streaks of tears streaming down her face.

"Thank you...." The girl said waiting for her name.

This would be interesting "Elia" she answered simply.

Her Stark grey eyes filled with guilt "Thank you...Elia" she replied after some time.

She still didn't know who she was.

Ser Oswell chose right that moment to interrupt.

"My Queen Eddard Stark was seen riding further south into Dorne after lifting the siege at Stormsend," he said.

The girl's jaw dropped and her eyes widened "Q-Queen...Elia?" She said in a quivering voice.

She ignored the question in her voice "Tell me about Eddard Stark?" She demanded.

"Edd-Eddard-Ned he knew I hated Robert h-he thought Robert would change he is a great friend to Robert."

"He doesn't know you're here My Queen rumours are that you were killed in Kingslanding Prince Rhaegar's disguise worked," Oswell said.

"Tell Arthur to get ready we will ride for Starfall in the morn" she ordered Oswell.

He gave her a short nod before leaving the room preparing for their trip.

She walked to the door ready to check on Rhaenys and Aegon before a voice called her.

"My Queen".

The girl adjusted herself in her bed to a sitting position with much effort still too weak after the birth.

"I...have committed a great wrong against you the prince was...was married but i still...i".

"I don't deny it, i know what i did with Rhaegar but my child...he is innocent of the crimes we committed and yet Robert won't leave him alive".

A fresh set of tears of sorrow were streaming down the girl's face.

"I beg of you My Queen please take him with you he deserves to have a life away from his parent's mistakes".

Oh, a mother's love.

* * *

"No, we can't take him with us!" Arthur replied in a harsh whisper.

"Why not".

"He would be a threat to Aegon's claim" he answered.

"You saw what happend to the children Rhaegar left behind and if you think I'm gonna let Egg and Rhae get close to that then perhaps you're just as crazy as Rhaegar was" she snapped at the knight.

"What about Lyanna what if she tells someone that you live?" He asked.

"She won't give up her son" she replied confidently the woman had just begged her to keep her son safe.

"What if she wants to see him one day we can't risk it, Elia," he said his tone softening.

She considered his words it was a risk for not just her life but for the life of her children as well.

"We take her with us" she answered her decision made.

Arthur's eyes widened almost comically "They are looking for her Elia," he said in a worried tone.

"We'll torch the tower Eddard Stark will have nought but a burnt tower for him in my homeland," she answered hate burning in her heart for him.


	2. Starfall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elia arrives at Starfall to find an old friend,

"My Quee-" he started.

"No Arthur we talked about this Aegon is not a king" she repeated for the umpteenth time as he tried to convince her.

"But he is Rhaegar's son the true heir to the Iron throne" Arthur responded.

"While you were playing capture the pretty maiden with Rhaegar you know what was happening in Kingslanding?" She asked.

He turned towards her moving his eyes from the road ahead of them.

"No" he responded tilting his head to the side in question probably wondering where she was going with this.

"You know how Aerys went on often and loudly about making Viserys his heir?" She asked.

He further tilted his head not having a clue about what she was saying.

"When Rhaegar left Aerys was enraged at him and in his anger, he stripped Rhaegar as the crown prince and made Viserys his heir," she said sighing.

Arthur's jaw dropped in shock as he looked at her disbelievingly.

"It was the only reason he allowed Rhaella to travel to Dragonstone, so Viserys could be protected," she said meeting his eyes not a hint of lie present in her black dornish irises.

"N-No Rhaegar was the crown prince he couldn't change that," he said shaking his head.

"I had a year to get used to the idea of my son not being a King, Arthur...and now I'm used to it," she said before pushing her horse forwards and joining the rest of their party.

* * *

The river of Torrentine was gleaming under the sunlight it made for a beautiful sight as they crossed the bridge reaching for the castle of Starfall over the fast-flowing river.

The beauty of the castle didn't seem to have been diminished by an ounce since she last visited the Dayne castle with her mother.

She looked up at the high tower she saw and sure enough, the Targaryen banner was hanging proudly over the Dayne banner.

It wasn't a surprise but regardless it calmed her down. She glanced back at the wagon Rhaenys and Aegon were sleeping peacefully on the other side Lyanna Stark was mumbling incoherently to her son kissing his head. Surprisingly, her son was just as quiet as she was during their journey in fact it was Aegon's cries that woke her up at the hour of the wolf instead of the wolf girl's babe.

She glanced back at the beautiful castle of Starfall it did not look particularly welcoming to visitors at the moment. She could see wagons of supplies entering the castle closely guarded by soldiers.

A small group of guards approached them looking over them closely probably searching for a sigil to confirm allegiances. Arthur and Oswell had stripped their armor after much insistence

"Which King do you serve?" One guard asked shorter than the rest in his party.

Arthur glanced between them opening his mouth. "King A-". "King Viserys...his grace is the rightful heir to his father's throne" she cut in before Arthur could reveal Aegon's survival.

They looked at each other warily not wanting to trust strangers in times of war. "What brings you here?" Another guard asked.

"We've come here to meet Lady Ashara...we have an important message for her," she said, cursing herself for how unbelievable her words sounded.

If the guards looked wary before now they looked like they had found a traitor.

"What message?" One asked his hand slowly inching towards his sword.

"We mean no harm" Oswell tried raising his hands to emphasize his words.

"WHAT MESSAGE?" the man asked again his hand now firmly wrapped around the pommel of his sword.

Arthur moved slowly moved back going towards the wagon where his sword was kept.

"What is happening here?" An old man asked walking towards their party.

The guards turned back looking at the new voice. "They say they have a message for Lady Ashara," the tall one said.

"What business do you have with Lady Dayne?" The man asked looking over them. Arthur moved the cloak from his face revealing more of his face.

"Lady Dayne? Where is my br-Lord Dayne" he asked.

The man studied them closely, a few words were whispered among the old man and the guards before the guards walked away.

"This way" he pointed as they followed him across the courtyard.

Oswell stood by the wagons looking over the children as she and Arthur followed the old man.

They entered the castle, walking through sets of corridors before they stood in front of an old sturdy looking door.

The guards swiftly nodded and moved aside seeing the old man's gesture. The door slowly opened to reveal the lord's solar.

She had never been here before, she used to spend most of the time with Ashara in her room giving her little reason to see Lord Dayne. As her eyes glanced around the Dayne solar covered in old polished dornish wood, she found her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think?
> 
> Constructive criticism is welcome and if you have any suggestions use the comments.

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a short story.
> 
> Constructive criticism is welcome and if you have any suggestions use the comments.


End file.
